For many who are disabled or infirm, the mounting and dismounting of a toilet is difficult or impossible to achieve without assistance. This is attributable, in large measure, to a lack of the degree of lower body strength, flexibility or control that is necessary to enable adequate or confident movement between erect and crouched positions.
It is believed that power-assisted toilet seat mechanisms may previously have been proposed for use in lowering a person to, and elevating him from, a toilet. Applicants are not aware however that any such apparatus has been provided heretofore which would perform in an entirely satisfactory manner, as a practical matter, or which is adapted for ready installation in assembly with an existing toilet facility.
A feature that would be particularly desirable in an elevating mechanism of the kind described is one by which automatic forward tilting of the seating member, in elevated positions, would be effected. Another would be the ability to utilize existing household water supply sources for powering of the mechanism. Consequently, a hydraulic system that is capable of raising and lowering the seat, while changing its attitude from horizontal to inclined, would be most advantageous. That in turn implies means for apportioning a common water supply so as to effect differential movement of driven components.
It is therefore a broad object of the present invention to provide a novel toilet seat assembly that can be raised and lowered by hydraulic means, and powered by available household water pressure.
A more specific object is to provide such an assembly in which the seat member automatically assumes a forward tilt as it is brought to higher levels, and returns to horizontal as it is lowered.
Other objects of the invention are to provide unique hydraulic operating means suitable for use for driving such a seat assembly; and in particular to provide a liquid divider unit for apportioning water flow from a common source so as to drive hydraulic motors having capacities that differ from one another.
Additional objects are to provide such an assembly which is secure, stable and reliable, which is relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive to manufacture and facile to install, and which is comfortable, convenient and highly effective in use; and to provide such a divider unit which is also relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive to manufacture and facile to install, and is highly reliable and effective in use.